


Beauty Behind The Madness

by writtenbyvenus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, Don't need to know a math to follow along, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fame, Genius trope, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manic Episode, Mental Health Issues, NSFW In Future Chapters, Psychological Drama, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Written by someone with the disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyvenus/pseuds/writtenbyvenus
Summary: Ivan Braginsky had talent since childhood, considered a bright student. However, the onset of bipolar disorder in college turned talented into genius. Hallucinations lead to seeing equations, with mania aiding in the discovery of mathematical theories that grant the young man fame. He struggles to cope with everything that comes with it. Celebrity status in the West, disownment from his home country due to his sexuality, and his health. It follows a battle on that for every mathematical progress he achieves: he falls deeper into his illness and addictions.Alfred, a fellow student, fights for Ivan to separate his genius from his disorder. Deeply intrigued by the Russian since the first day they met, he aids him on his journey. But with one goal in mind, it might become too late. Ivan is dead set on accomplishing a feat only reached by one person in the last twenty years: solving one of the six remaining Millennium Problems. A solution with a million dollar prize. Questions lingers in the air for Ivan. Can he find it in himself to not need manic highs to succeed, or will his desires for knowledge end in his own self destruction? Can Alfred balance his own life, and help keep the man he's fallen in love with afloat?
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Two Night Owls

“ _He’s brilliant; just mad.”_

_“Kind of a weird guy, but, he’s great at math if you need a tutor.”_

_“Had him in my thermodynamics class. Kind of an odd-ball.”_

_“He’s smart… Just… Different.”_

In the halls of Fairfield University, a nightly hour, a blond man walked down the halls. A blue backpack swinging on his shoulder, he hunted down room 150A. The large room kept unlocked to allow students to study and use the board at whatever time. Hearing that a known student would spend his nights there, he put his night owl habit of studying into use. The man had spent hours in the library over his calculus book, confused and perplexed. Wanting to throw into the towel, he decided to hunt down the student. Since the tutoring center closed an hour ago, it's his last hope. None of his classmates would respond to his text messages, asking for help. Either they didn't want to explain it, or they didn't know themselves. 

The closer he got towards the room, he saw a light shining in the hallway that had no lights on. The sound of scribbling and mumblings of a foreign language echoed in the hall. Taking steps closer, he brought himself to the room. Standing at the doorway with eyes that had curiosity. His sight filled the view of a young, tall man, who sat on a table that seemed pushed to the white board. Legs crossed, sleeves rolled up, and books sprawled open beside him. Completely in a trace, the man didn’t notice that someone had come up to his room door until he heard a chipper voice. 

“Uh,” The voice cleared itself, continuing, “Are you Ivan?”

The question made the man turn his head quickly, the sight of another man making his violet eyes go wide. Questioning how he knew his name, he raised a brow, tensing up. “Yes. Who are you?” He asked, his tone lower. Students coming up to him knowing his name is a common occurrence. Nevertheless, he'd feel paranoid every time. A tight feeling in the chest, causing high alert. 

The blond straightened his back when the worried tone hit his ears. Fearing that he sounded like a psycho, he explained himself. “I’m Alfred! I’m a student here. I, uh, I-” He cleared his voice again. “I heard you were really good at math and liked tutoring… So I was wondering if I could get some help.” Seeing equations on the board and papers spread out, he assumed he came at a bad time. “But if you are busy, I’m sorry…” He apologized, putting his hands up. The man had been in such a deep focus, he worried he’d had interrupted. Pencils, erasers, a calculator, and endless amounts of loose leaf paper had developed a circle around him. An aura of mathematics, one could joke.

Hearing that he is a student in need of help, Ivan’s suspicions attitude changed to one of joy. A smile blossomed on his lips. Knowledge of someone wanting to spend time with him put a warm sensation in his chest. Even if it’s to study, the student would take any opportunity to hang with his peers. Leaning in, he pulled the papers aside with an accelerated pace. Shoving them to his other side, he patted the empty space on the desk. Ivan stayed sitting on it, pointing to a chair. “Grab a chair, dear.” On his knees, he sat on his calves, placing his hands on his lap. Doing as told, Alfred caught himself looking back at Ivan. Alfred found him cute, but shook off the thought. He came here to study, picking up men isn't his goal. 

Pulling the chair in, he took a seat, putting his backpack on the table. Watching Alfred open his bag, he questioned what topic. “Now, what do you need help with?” He asked, tilting his head. Getting on his hands and knees, he hovered over the book Alfred had opened. Surprised by his closeness, Alfred found his heart skipping a beat when he leaned in. “Uh, cal two, it’s kicking my ass, man.” Shaking his head, he sighed as he thought of the pure confusion his professor caused him. He barely passed calculus one, and it seemed calculus two might repeat. 

Unsurprised, Ivan turned to the board, using an eraser to swipe his previous writings. His movements are quick. Alfred didn’t catch enough writing to decode the subject manner, all he saw were symbols and letters. Having his work disappear, he turned to Alfred. “Now, what topic?” He asked, eyeing Alfred as he watched the man flip through pages. He noticed his handsome face, and strong jaw. Nevertheless, the thought passed by as Ivan refused to ponder on it. His mind had been leaning on erratic side this night, with thoughts racing as new ones came in. It is the perfect time to work on his thesis; on full alert.

“Uh, we are doing Series…” he explained, pointing to a section. “I’m kind of confused on when to use the direct comparison test… When the teacher explained it, it just flew over my head…” his words trailed as his eyes went over the page he couldn’t find himself to understand. His poor attention span didn’t aid him either; when confused he’d space out, staring at something random in the room. Followed by coming back into reality. He had medicine to help his condition, but he despised how it’d turn his electric personality into serious and quiet. A personality constantly at the center of attention in a room, that spark missing made him feel out of place.

Hearing the subject, Ivan pepped up, his brain rushing with equations and examples. Taking the cap off the marker, he sat on his knees as he started to write. First, a summation sign, with the top bearing an infinity symbol, and the bottom a simple ‘n equals one’. He drew a one, a line under to symbolize division, followed by an ‘n’ plus three. “Now, how would you simplify this equation? What is… what is the core, the most important?” He asked, with a raised brow. Alfred blinked a few times, offering an answer. “The, uh, one over ‘n’. The three is kind of insignificant.” he attempted to recall any wording he could remember from class to sound intelligent. Or perhaps, that he had an idea of what he is speaking on. 

A smile popped on Ivan’s face, pleased that Alfred had gotten it correct. “Exactly! As the number gets bigger, comparing them, the three matter much less.” Writing what Alfred had said, he pointed at both. “Now; which one is always going to be bigger? No matter what?” He questioned, his eyes a bit on the wide side. He had a boost of energy tonight, especially when explaining his passion; mathematics. The enjoyment he got from making others understand is an unmatched feeling. Despising seeing his fellow peers give up and feel hopeless, as he viewed it as a skill anyone could learn; with the proper teacher.

“... The second one, ‘cause the bigger the bottom, the smaller the number.” Ivan nodded from Alfred’s correct assumption. “Yes. Now, the rules for the direct comparison test is this: if the simplified equation is larger than the original, then you are allowed to use it. And… how to use the comparison test…?” Ivan asked, trailing his words in hopes Alfred could finish his sentence. The corner of his lips turned into a tiny smirk. 

“If the simplified equation converges, the bigger one does. If it doesn’t, we use the limit test?” 

Ivan did some clapping for Alfred. In a dramatic way, he aid on his side. He rested his head in his hand, holding it up with his elbow. His face is rather close to Alfred’s, which made him notice his features. Ivan’s big nose had a smooth bridge, with soft cheeks, and hooded eyes that had a stunning violet color he’s never seen. The shade seemed too beautiful for reality, they must be contacts. The man wore a soft smile nearly the entire time they spoke. While most found it creepy or off putting, Alfred thought it suited his face and is charming. His silver hair fell on his cheeks as he looked down and tapped his paper. “So, practice these. I will walk you through them, yes?” Ivan asked, looking up from the paper and at Alfred. His baby blue eyes stared at Ivan for a moment, and blinked when returning to focus. “Uh, yeah!” He agreed. The tone of voice Ivan used is melodious, easy on the ears. It stayed gentle and smooth, disregarding if he spoke in an excited and erratic way. The element of softness had stayed throughout the conversation. 

Ivan stayed laid on his side as he helped and guided Alfred. They stayed close, with Ivan parting to scribble an example on the board. His writings were quick, and a tad messy. Nevertheless, years of having bad handwriting made Alfred able to read other folks sloppy writings. Anytime Ivan would explain a problem, there’s no pause; a moment of uncertainty. His words came through with a string of confidence, able to clarify a rule or concept without failure. In his prime, Alfred found Ivan’s tactics to define problems incredible. He turned an equation that caused frustration in Alfred’s head in class; to an idea understandable and doable. Through the hours, they worked on problems together. Ivan would return to his work in moments where his peer had confidence to work on one himself. The energetic Russian would frantically write equations when doing his work, precision whenever Alfred would take a glance. Questioning how he could solve something at high velocity, it appeared like the man had been copying off another paper. However, it isn't the case. A single thing Ivan would look at is the board. Nothing else. It intrigued him without an end. 

Both lost in their mathematics homework, Alfred became shocked when he noticed the time. Eleven o’clock at night. His homework finished thankfully, he had to get going since he had work in the morning. Organizing his books and papers, he explained the reason for his departure. “Shit, it’s late and I got work in the morning… But I got everything finished!” Alfred looked back up while he closed his bag. He matched the smile Ivan had when he looked over. Having a deep desire to meet again, he worked up the courage to get a number. “But- I’d love to study, or hang out again… You were so helpful and nice, I can’t thank you enough!” He praised, meaning every word. Finishing this early with his calculus homework hadn't happened previously. It typically ended up being a multi day task, but Ivan’s smooth voice seemed to make everything clear. A faint red developed on Ivan’s cheeks. Such nice compliments were a rarity, as many would departure with uneasiness after getting help. Although they would come back for help, Ivan’s over friendly, and spazzy behavior confused many. Alfred didn’t find his current mood as bad as most did, but the spaz label got put on himself as well. Elated energy and rushed speech were similar traits he displayed. 

Eager to make friends, he turned around to hunt for a blank paper. Since he had been sitting on the table the entire time, he crawled on his hands and knees. Throwing papers without a care. Alfred’s eyes found themselves staring at Ivan’s backside, with his vision looking down when the man turned. Ivan ripped off a piece of blank paper that he had found. Writing his number down, he added his name and drew a sunflower next to it. Handing it over with excitement, his grin beamed as his eyes widened. While Alfred had lost some energy during the hours of studying, it appeared like Ivan gained it. Taking the paper from his hand, he glanced at it and placed it in his jean pocket. When he had a free moment, he planned on texting Ivan and seeing if they could spend time again together. The way Ivan spoke, his body language, the way he thought; it all drew in and fascinated Alfred. He caught himself staring at his peer many times, hoping that lingering eyes weren't noticed.

Standing up, Alfred waved at him as he thanked him and walked out. While heading towards the door, Ivan did stare for a moment. Before Alfred could notice, he at great speed returned to his Introduction to Number Theory homework. Back in his usual trance, he didn’t pick up on Alfred’s pausing when he got in the hallway. His blue eyes watched Ivan scribble with acceleration for a moment, followed by smiling and walking down the hallway. Nevertheless the darkness of the hall, his bright smile could light up a room. Throughout his walk to his car and ride home, he couldn’t get him out of his mind. The boy from 150A. Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I had for a story. I know the chapter is short, but tell me if I should continue. I love sharing ideas with people. Thank you. ]


	2. Distractions and Number Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full sentences in Italics symbolize someone speaking an non-English language ]

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_“Ivan….?_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_“Ivan, open the door.”_

The room stayed quiet, with no one answering to the man’s knocking. He put his ear to the door, curious if the sound of breathing would hit. Silence stayed, a state that worried the man. Grabbing the doorknob, he twisted it, swinging the door open. His eyes scanned the room, picking up on the untouched state. Bathroom checked, he shook his head and grabbed his coat. In a rush, he dashed out the door. Down the hall to the elevator, sprinting when the door opened. Thankful for his athleticism, he reached the Bannow Science Center. Swinging the door open, his sufficient experience the past three years led him to the room 150A. Inside, his eyes trailed on a body laying down on the table. Books, papers, and pencils surrounding him. Every inch of the white boards covered in symbols that the man didn’t recognize. Taking a few steps closer to the body, he shook the shoulder of his unconscious roommate. 

_“Ivan… Ivan, you need to get up…”_ He said in Russian. Straightaway, Ivan flinched and rose. Eyes heavy, exhaustion hit his eyelids. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked rapidly to wake himself. A pale man stood in front of him, wearing an expression that mixed annoyed and concerned together. Placing hands on his hips, the man glared at his friend. _“You’re so lucky I have work at eight and that I always check for you. You can’t keep passing out in this room!”_ He scolded. Used to his words of distress, Ivan apologized. _“I know, I know, Nikola. I’m sorry… It got so-”_

 _“Late, yeah. I know. You gotta start putting a curfew on yourself. I get that you like to use this room, but that professor keeps getting upset that he has to wake you up. Especially when you make a mess. I’m not going to keep doing this.”_ Nikola continued his scolding, his Bulgarian accent appearing from his frustration. Grabbing an eraser, he put work in clearing all the boards. _“You don’t need any of this, do you?”_ He asked prior to erasing the rest. Ivan shook his head sluggishly, standing to begin picking up and organizing his papers. Scribbles and frantic writing filled the sheets, every page having a purpose. It took the pair a bit of time to clean Ivan’s night work. 

Grabbing his shoulder bag, he shoved the stack of paper and pencils inside. He followed his friend, turning off the light on his way. _“You have class at eleven right?”_ Nikola questioned, getting a nod from his friend. _“Yes, my number theory class. It’s why I was out so late, we have an exam today.”_ He explained the reason for his nightly disappearance. Late hours his brain worked at its peak, as numbers and equations filled his vision. Hearing of his exam, he patted Ivan’s upper arm. _“You’ll pass, per usual.”_ He teased, aware of his talented mind. Nikola opened the door, the pair walking in the chilly morning weather. Both from Eastern Europe, Fairfield’s colder mornings didn’t bother them. Ivan nodded at the reassurance, confident in his test taking skills. _“Oh, I know. I got lost reading ahead. It’s all so interesting…”_ His eyes went wide and he opened his hands. Ivan appeared he’s gaining energy already. Jealous of his friend’s sudden stamina, he yawned. _“It’s too early to do math…”_

The pair became friends their freshman year of college. Both placed in the same dorm, their friendship grew. For a period, he found Ivan strange and unstable due to his mood swings. Nevertheless, his kindness and willingness to help made Nikola trust and look after him. He’d come to discover that Ivan’s emotional unstableness caused a plethora of issues for the man. And due to Ivan’s bending backwards for his friends, he’d return the favor. Which would come to make sure Ivan didn’t collapse somewhere random. Or if he came home after a night of manic-induced behavior. Most importantly, checking on him when he crashed. 

The high couldn’t last forever. 

_“Listen, I gotta go to work. But good luck on the exam, alright?”_ He wished, patting his friend’s shoulder. Ivan smiled and waved, thanking him for hunting him down. _“Thank you for waking me up!”_ Aware his words were genuine, he waved him off. “ _You’re welcome.”_

Watching his friend walk down, he turned his head and returned to his dorm. Inside his room, he collapsed on his bed and decided to take a power nap before class. Last night he got three hours of sleep. And while that’s enough many days, he wanted a rested mind for his exam. He didn’t bother changing his clothes either.

Ivan’s room is comparable to his current state: messy. Books and papers all over. The floor, his desk, his bed that he laid on. Some crumbled, while others were half scribbled out. His _Abstract Algebra_ book upside down on the floor. _Probability_ and _Intro to Complex Variables_ books stacked up on his desk open. Four different notebooks spread across the floor, desk, and his bed. Endless amounts of cups; either filled with water or alcohol. Used clothes on the floor, drawers on his dresser half open. Garbage overflowing in the corner. An open bottle of Xanax on his dresser. 

Most importantly, a ziplock bag filled with unlabeled amphetamine. 

\--------

“Hey! Alfred!”

Alfred turned his head to a familiar voice. Suddenly, an arm went over his shoulder. Pulling him close, he looked over. Tan skin and a shining smile, his friend Antonio caught him. Grinning back, he leaned into the embrace as they walked. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked, his tone up beat and friendly. Many of his friends had the similar happy-go-lucky aura, filled with smiles and positive attitudes. Pleased to see a friend, he shrugged as he answered. “Nothing, just got out of one of my finance classes. You?” He asked. Catching up with banter, they discussed their previous classes they both left. However, Antonio had a different topic he wanted to bring up. “So, is something on your mind? You seemed out of it in art today.” They shared a class together that evening. But having one after, they didn’t get to talk after. 

“Nah, I’m fine… Aren’t I always kind of out of it?” He joked, referring to his ADHD. In a class with friends, his lack of attention from professor went to peers. However, instead of goofing with his friends, he stared off. Preoccupied is the best description of his body language. His mind would go back to the night studying with Ivan. Texting him this morning, he still waited on a response. Alfred felt that it might be soon, but he couldn’t help himself. Impulsive, he sent a simple _‘Hey,_ _it’s Alfred_ _’_. He hoped that Ivan remembered his name. He'd assume he knew plenty of people on campus. 

“You usually are, but you did not even notice the dick I drew on Gilbert’s arm!” He exclaimed. The comment made Alfred snort, but before he could reply he felt another arm wrap on his other shoulder. Turning his head, his other friend had come up. Pale skin and a snarky grin; undoubtedly Gilbert. Their trio walked together towards Canisius hall, Alfred getting the same question from Gilbert. “You alright? No noticing Tony drawing cocks on me, in art?” It won a snort from Alfred, the German accent making what he said funnier. Shaking his head, he made excuses for himself. “I’m fine. I think I’m just tired from studying last night.” He explained. He had a full time job, so his excuse isn’t a lie. Work in the morning, classes at night. Nevertheless, he had a passion to get the degree. 

“Sorry I couldn’t help last night, by the way. I try, uh, to forget calculus two existed.” He apologized. Gilbert additionally went drinking that night and didn’t have the mental state to explain Series to Alfred. Understanding, Alfred shrugged it off. “Don’t worry about it man. I got help, a guy named Ivan. He was really great.” His expression brightened up by the mention of Ivan’s name. Secretly hoping one of them knew him, he wanted an excuse to talk about him. He’s curious if others found him intriguing. 

The name got a reaction from Gilbert. A grimace on his face, he had experiences with the student himself. “Ugh, he’s such a _weirdo_. I had him in three of my classes last year. I swear he does coke or something…” Letting go of Alfred’s shoulders, he opened his hands and moved side to side to mimic frantic behavior. “All over the place… And professor Kirkland has to wake him up at least once a week! He just passes out in one of the classrooms…” Gilbert had a look of disbelief that a student would knock out in a classroom. More than once. His experience with Ivan last year made him have a bias towards him. Ivan left a sour taste in his mouth.

The negative comments stung Alfred’s chest. The hours he spent with Ivan were pleasant and enjoyable. He found Gilbert’s comments on the meaner side. When it came to character, Alfred went by his own experiences, not others. He isn’t the biggest fan of gossip, and would attempt to get to know someone first. Then he can make a conclusion. People spoke negatively about Gilbert when he first met him. Cocky, arrogant, and rude were descriptions that hit Alfred's ears. And while at times true, he’s fun and a loyal friend. 

“I thought he was really friendly…” Alfred said, his voice on the lower side. His gut told him to brush off Gilbert’s comment. His friend ignored the _‘friendly’_ comment and continued with his gossip. “Apparently he’s a freak too. My brother found him on Grindr….” The freak mention made Alfred’s ears perk up in interest. “Your brother fucked him?” Antonio asked, a sneaky grin on his face. Him and Ivan didn't cross paths due to his art major. This caused him to feel neutral on the topic, but he took the opportunity to push Gilbert’s buttons.

“Ugh, of course _not!_ My brother would **_never_** …” Gilbert’s face scowled at the consideration that his older brother would have sex with Ivan. Denying the idea, he shook it off. Antonio decided to change the topic to something light hearted. “You use Grindr?” He asked, looking at Alfred as his arm stayed on his shoulders. Alfred smirked at the question, finding sex a topic that didn't got boring. “Nah, more of a tinder guy. Can kill two birds with one stone, ya’ know?” He joked, referring to his bisexuality. Antonio nodded at the answer, “The girls on there are hot. I always get laid.” Alfred kept grinning, believing his friend on that statement. The man had the stereotypical aura of being Spanish. Romantic and charming, he’d pull women with ease. Alfred took note of his moves, which granted him success. Unavoidable that such talents would rub off on him. 

“Who doesn’t like getting bitches..." Gilbert boosted, wearing a smirk. Pulling similar stunts as Antonio, Alfred teased his friend. "Your brother?" He asked, turning his head to look at him. 

"Fuck you!" Gilbert exclaimed, shoving both Alfred and Antonio since they were clung together. The pair laughed, causing Gilbert to blush. Noticing the time on his watch, Antonio pulled away, "Listen, I got class, but I will see you guys later!" Departing from the trio, they waved their friend off. Gilbert faced Alfred, an annoyed expression on his face. "Me too, I have fucking cal' three." He complained, rolling his eyes. Alfred patted his friend's back sympathetically, "Hey, you wanted to be an engineer..." He recalled, a soft smile on his lips. Beyond grateful that calculus two is his final math class, he felt bad for Gilbert. Nevertheless, his empathy for his peers came with teasing. "Not too late to drop out and do finance..." He squeezed Gilbert's cheek, mocking what parents did to young children. He got his hand slapped off, but Gilbert wore a smirk. _"See you!"_ He departed, speaking German. 

Waving him off, Alfred glanced around, wondering his next move. All his classes were over, and no plans. Deciding it's best to go home, he went towards the parking lot. His inner extrovert pondered on calling a girl or boy friend to spend the night. Having fun takes things off his mind. While deciding who to text, he could see in the corner of his eye a tall man. With silver hair and pale skin, Alfred recognized him immediately. Face deep in a textbook, he didn’t appear that he’s paying attention to where he’s walking. His height would cause others to move out of his way. Stealing the opportunity, he walked up to him, waving his hand. 

“Hey, Ivan!”

The callout of his name made the man freeze, eyes wide with surprise. Looking over to the voice that called him, he grinned. Offering a wave back, he approached the familiar face. “Hello!” His voice sang in an excited tone. Remembering him from the night before, Ivan welcomed anyone friendly. Standing straight, he stood in front of Alfred, still holding the book open. “Did calculus go well?” He asked, referring to last night. Memories of his aiding Alfred’s studies flashed in his brain. He didn’t think about Alfred since last night. His mind distracted enough with exams, research, and future competitions. Only his loved ones flooded his mind. New faces took a moment. 

Alfred shook his head at the mention of class. “Oh, no, I didn’t have math today. It’s tomorrow.” He explained. Ivan nodded, tilting his head to the side. “You are smart, I believe you will be fine!” He responded in an encouraging voice. “I am quite hungry, so I was heading towards the dining hall. You are welcomed to join me.” He offered. While he enjoyed his conversations with Alfred, the growl in his stomach overridden that. Chatting over food is the perfect meeting in the middle. Grinning at the offer, he turned on his heels and walked with Ivan. Side by side for the first time, Alfred got to notice his height. Last night, Ivan stayed on the table the entire time. Six feet himself, he guessed Ivan must be three to four inches taller than him. Issues with pin pointing why, taller folks caught Alfred’s eyes. 

Ivan walked, his face still in the book. Glancing over, Alfred couldn’t recognize the writings. “Whatcha’ reading about?” He asked. “Number theory! It’s the class I had the exam about earlier.” His voice cheery, he didn’t take his eyes off the book. Unsure of what that meant, Alfred blinked and asked for an explanation. “What’s that?” 

Ivan stayed quiet for a moment, looking up. “I will explain when we sit down. It is easier when you see a visual of it, yes?” Small head tilt, he grinned down at Alfred, then returning to his book. Alfred found his skill of being able to walk and avoiding look up from his reading amusing. He’d open doors for him, with Ivan thanking him, but he didn't look up. Ivan didn’t close his book until they got in line for card swiping. Having a meal plan, Ivan took his card and waved off Alfred’s money to cover his own food. “I have a few extra meals on this.” Handing it over to the campus employee, they swiped it twice and the pair went through.

Finding his actions kind, he smiled wholesomely. “Thanks, dude. I owe you a meal in the future!” Patting Ivan’s back, the taller man swayed back in a childish manner. “I will take you up on that one day! I eat a lot, so be warned.” He joked, narrowing his eyes down at Alfred. Widening them again, his smile matched. “You never told me your major. Or perhaps I do not remember.” The pair both grabbed plates and started to pile food on top of it. 

“Finance. Nothing interesting.” He said, in an unexcited voice. He didn't fake excitement for the topic. His passion came from the goal receiving a degree would grant him. “It’s boring, but it’s a degree.” Ivan chuckled at Alfred’s honesty, as he heard that several times before. The airy laugh caused Alfred’s heart to warm. Making people laugh is his favorite way of interacting. “What would you like to do with it then? Work at a firm?” Curious to Alfred’s decision of picking a degree he found boring. Ivan enjoyed listening to people’s goals and passions, as others' excitement would brush on him. 

Both finding a place to sit, Alfred glanced at Ivan’s plate. Taking note of Ivan’s taste, his eyes traveled to his lips. “More run it. My dad owns a company and he won’t hand it over to me unless I get a degree.” Groaning, he stuck a fork into his mash potatoes. “He says it’s unfair to not hold me to the same standard as others. Or whatever the _fuck_ that’s suppose to mean.” He rolled his eyes, this topic a source of contention for him. Ivan released another airy chuckle, putting the pieces together. “Ah, he does not want to participate in nepotism.” 

A defensive he heard several times, he put his arms in the air. Pointing to himself, he sat back with an annoyed expression. “Yeah, but I was born to do this! I’ve been working for my dad since I was thirteen. And once he retires, I’ll know everything. I don’t know what a degree is going to change.” He despised the ultimatum to go to school. He’d rather continue working instead of sitting in a class. Grinning, Ivan enjoyed Alfred’s energetic personality. Expressive people made him feel normal. “I understand how you feel. However, if you are running a business, I believe what you are learning can not hurt, yes? I imagine your father knows the skills ones learn in college are beneficial. He wants the best for you!” Envy of those who had loving parents, he’d offer subtle reminders on gratefulness. “Be happy for that, there are so many out there who could not give a damn if their child is successful or not.” Picking up a slice of pizza, he folded it and took a bite. The greasy food is a guilty pleasure at this point. 

Ivan’s kind rebuttal made Alfred pause, as he worried he sounded ungrateful. To avoid sounding like a brat, nodded. “I see what you mean… My dad’s always been a hard ass about me doing well in school… But I know he just cares a lot for me.” Remembering the hounding he got in high school, he worked hard to have a decent GPA. If not, his father would kick him off the football team. And that couldn’t happen in the eyes of teenaged Alfred. Pleased on Alfred’s humble comments, he desired to probe into his life. “Your father owes a company. Are you _rich_?” Ivan’s eyes went wide at the word of _rich_. The private college didn’t have a lack of the upper class. The lifestyle of wealthy New Englander’s is a source of fascination for Ivan.

“Yeah. I’m not even gunna lie about that. I’m lucky.” Laughing and looking down at his food, he dipped his french fries into ketchup. Ivan reached over and stole one off his plate, doing the same. Alfred smiled from the food stealing, not minding. “Ah, I see. Did your dad buy you a sports car on your sixteenth birthday?!” Tilting his head, he grinned as ideas of what he’d do as a rich teenager flew through his head. While he isn’t teasing, it did come off that way with his overly-cheery tone. 

Looking down, blood rushed to Alfred’s cheeks. The spot on comment made him embarrassed. Nodding, he sighed and shook his head. “... I can’t believe you guessed that right… God damn it…” A nervous chuckle leaving his lips. Alfred’s admission and comment made Ivan laugh. On the louder side, with some people looking over at their table. Dirty looks, neither of them noticed it. Ivan’s busy laughing, and Alfred’s eyes stayed fixated on his smile. His full pink lips seemed to draw his eyes to them. And his ears would peak to the sound of his laughter. 

Calming down, Ivan narrowed his eyes at Alfred and wore his usual grin. He found making him blush amusing. “You are a funny one… You must have many friends…” He based this on Alfred’s looks and humorous personality. Countless times Ivan would wish he’d look different and acted different. He’d try to work on changing his own personality, but he’d fall back into his natural state easily. Substances could cause Ivan to stay temporarily altered. 

Alfred shrugged as he thought about it. His lack of a filter and being noisy would get him into trouble with his peers at times. Some found him too loud. Nevertheless, he could still name several friends, and he didn’t feel like he lacked enough. “I guess. Yeah… I try to be nice. Some people think I’m annoying, but you can’t please everyone, right?” Raising a brow, he chewed on his french fries, his mind on his closest friends. 

Ivan nodded quickly at his comment on niceness. “Yes! I try to treat everyone like they are my friend. I love to make friends. I wish I had many. Sadly, I only have a few. A lot find me scary.” Ivan frowned for the first time in his conversation with Alfred. He pointed his finger to his lips. “It is why I try to smile a lot. People are scared when I frown. I want to be friendly. But I have been told it can be scary when I smile.” Ivan’s eyes looked down at his food. He stayed quiet and still, appearing to zone out. Or trying to push down an emotion that he didn’t want to reveal. After a few seconds, he looked back up at Alfred, wearing a grin. “But I rather smile than frown! Be nice, yes?” Voice a bit strained, the happy tone appeared forced, rather than genuine like most conversations. 

Alfred blinked watching Ivan’s sudden emotion change. He found his comments sad, he could pick up on the forced cheeriness. Remembering Gilbert’s comments from earlier, he imagined people said this to his face. He didn’t find Ivan intimidating. Although, fear of others isn’t a personality trait Alfred had. The last thing he wanted is to appear weak and scared in front of others. Alfred found non-human things terrifying. 

“I like your smile.” His compliment is honest. Full lips and straight teeth, Ivan’s smile is easy on the eyes. Finding it odd that others weren’t fond of such a pretty face, he threw another compliment. “It’s cute. Other people don’t know what they’re talking about.” Alfred waved his hand in a dismissing motion. In regards to the friend's comment, he’s quick to clarify his own feelings. “I wanna be friends. So now you have another one.” Blood filled his cheeks when he received Alfred’s sweet comments. Positive words were on the rarer side. Thrilled with that and his new friend, he did mini clapping. “Thank you! That is so kind of you to say… And I am so happy to have a new friend!” Ivan’s look of pure joy, it boosted Alfred’s ego to see it. Hopefully that wouldn’t go to his head. Smirking, he remembered his question on number theory. “Oh, you never explained what number theory is… Wanna tell me?” Alfred wanted to see the excited face Ivan made when speaking of his passions. 

Blinking, Ivan straightened his back, then nodding. “Oh, you are right!” He frantically opened his bag, pulling out a book. A few loose papers fell out, but didn't seem to notice. Pushing his plate to the side, he turned the book so it’s facing Alfred. Knowing it by heart, his eyes could read it upside down. “Number theory is the study of integers and their properties, as well their relationships. You know what that is, yes?” Ivan questioned, hoping Alfred did at his level. Alfred nodding, raising a brow “Whole numbers basically. No fractions or anything else.” He responded. Pleased, Ivan pointed to the first list of numbers on the page. “Here’s simple ones. This relationship is even numbers: two, four, six, eight…”

His finger went to the one under it. “Odd numbers: one, three, five, seven…” His eyes flickered up, violet’s meeting baby blues. Alfred found himself looking deeply, blinking a few times to bring him back to paying attention to Ivan’s words. “Cube, square, prime, these are all relationships numbers have together. And we learn them as children. But there are many complex relationships out there. Most that you would need a… few higher math classes for me to truly explain… But, you see the idea!?” He quickly spoke the ending sentence, leaning in. Attentive, he watched Alfred’s face to see if there’s confusion or a frown. Alfred paused to gather up his answer. “So basically… figuring out ever fucking insane way we can relate numbers?” Smirking, he waited to see Ivan’s reaction. The man laughed, his hands going to his heart. Closing his eyes, Ivan’s pale cheeks turned red from laughter. Ivan leaned back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts on Alfred's humor, and his weekend plans clashed together. Once done laughing, with speed he went from leaning back in his seat, to leaning on the table. Face closer to Alfred, he got to stare into his violet eyes again. Entranced by them, he flinched when Ivan spoke. The Russian’s smooth voice would snap him back to reality.

“I guess… You can put it that way…” Eyes wide, excitement read on his face. “ _Now_ that you are my friend, I will invite you to things. My friends and I are going ice skating this Saturday. You may join us, if you like!” Staying leaned in, he took his arms and placed his elbows on the table. Holding his face with his hands, he didn’t bother pulling away . _‘C_ _an he ice skate? He looks like he can ice skate. Hope fully he_ _doesn't fall. It would be a bit funny though.’_ Ivan’s thoughts ran through his head, like a moving train unable to halt. 

Alfred took no offense to Ivan’s lack of personal space. The only action that would make him flinch is an interruption in his zoning out. Sudden closeness however felt rewarding. Processing the invitation to socialize, he felt his heart rate increase. “... Yeah! That’s awesome, man. I’ll totally go.” He can’t recall the last time he ice skated. Hopefully falling on his ass wouldn’t happen in front of Ivan. “Just text me the time.” Cheerful expressions plastered on both of their faces. Ivan nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath. The calm moment is followed by him leaning back in his seat and gathering his things. He had caught the time on a clock behind Alfred. Class soon, he’d have to depart from his newly made friend. 

“I have my probability class, so I must go. Thank you for having lunch with me.” He bounced in his seat when he closed his book bag. The man could appear calm, only to have a burst of energy afterwards. “And for being my friend! I will not let you down.” Narrowing his eyes, his voice became serious. However, the serious expression got replaced with an excited grin and wide eyes. 

Standing up and picking up his plate, he said one last goodbye. He turned back on his heels effortlessly, the spin smooth. “Goodbye! And good luck on calculus!” Without pausing Ivan seemed to run from a room without a care. “Thanks, you…” Alfred’s words trailed as Ivan walked too far to hear him. “..too…” Whispering to himself, he looked down at his plate. Moments seemed to fly by with Ivan. No pause in conversations or laughter. But it isn’t a complaint. Alfred had a talkative personality, which some found annoying. Gathering how lunch went, he felt exactly how he did last night. 

_Intrigued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, comments and kudos make me so happy!! ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters peaking in italics indicates speaking a non-English language ]

_ Knock, Knock _

Hearing the sound of a fist tapping his dorm door, Nikola stood up and opened it. Aware of who it was beforehand, he frowned at the sight of his roommate, Ivan. His friend wore last night’s clothes, his silver locks messed up from bed head. A guilty expression, he walked in past his roommate. He forgot his key in his room last night when sneaking out, and embarrassingly had to text his friend to let him in. 

_“I can’t believe you went out last night, without telling me!”_ Nikola scowled, his Bulgarian accent heavier when he spoke his Russian due to annoyance. Closing the door, Ivan shrugged and offered another smile. _“I went out after you were asleep… I didn’t want to wake you up, you know…”_ He excused. Running his fingers through his hair, he combed it. Nikola shook his head, rolling his eyes at the comment. Knowing each trick in Ivan’s book, he corrected him. _“No, you just didn’t want me to know. And you thought I wouldn’t. But your dumbass forgot your key.”_ He commented. Ivan stood still, looking side to side as his mind  frantically sought excuses. His face read like a book: guilty and caught red handed. 

Throughout the years of their friendship, Nikola had a strict policy. Either him or one of their friend’s following Ivan along whenever he went clubbing. Ivan’s current state turned him into a partier. On cloud nine, and impulsive. The mix of alcohol, party drugs, and men were a concoction of a disaster. Countless times either Nikola or one of their mutuals had to aid Ivan out of a dangerous situation. One of the worst to date happened a couple months ago. A memory of him and Elizabeta driving to the hospital at two AM in the morning still haunted him. They spent hours in the ER waiting room, panicked after discovering Ivan had alcohol poisoning and needed his stomach pumped. Ivan recovered and left the hospital the next morning, but it aided as a warning for his friends. 

_Don’t_ leave him alone. 

_ “You don’t have to worry, I didn’t even drink a lot, I swear-” _

_“That doesn’t matter!”_ Nikola interrupted, furious. _“You know the shit you’ve put me through? All the things I do for you? And it’s fine, I do it since you’re my best friend. But all I ask if you go out, is to fucking tell me! So I know where the fuck you are.”_ His scolding made Ivan quiet and ashamed. His moments of impulsivity where he didn’t regard his friends feelings or concerns. Ivan's racing mind threw them  out of the window in place of vices and desires. Last night an example of Ivan letting that side take over him. 

Ivan preferred to party alone at times since his friends would prevent certain behaviors. If Nikola or Elizabeta tagged along, that meant no going home with a handsome stranger.  Or accepting molly from said handsome stranger.  Or kissing a man that drunken Ivan found attractive. Blessed with protective friends, they stopped Ivan from the regrettable. When sobered or calmed down, Ivan’s grateful for this fact. Nevertheless, when wide awake at one AM in the morning, certain desires and racing thoughts overrode logical thinking. _“... I’m sorry, you’re right.”_ He apologized. Ivan had escaped last night in an impulsive fit. Lacking the ability to think  straight led him to forget his room key. He planned to get back in the room in the  early hours to avoid Nikola knowing.  Too much drinking had him passing  out in the house of the man he went home with. Waking up late, and without a key, it’s unavoidable that he’d run into his roommate. 

_ “Who’s house did you sleep over, anyway? Please don’t tell me it was some rando.” _

Ivan’s expression answered Nikola’s question, who became  increasingly concerned. His friend could be so smart, but at times, so dumb.  He put his head in his hands, groaning. “ _You’re gunna get AIDS. I swear to god…”_ That accusation made Ivan blush and become flustered. _“I am not! Why do you keep saying that!?”_ Ivan found the comment stereotypical as a gay man to hear.  He felt like if he was straight, his friend wouldn’t respond the same way. 

_ “Because you act like a whore, sometimes, Ivan. You get in these… moods and decide to think with your dick.” _

_“I am not a whore! I’ve been sleeping with the same man for months! Last night was the first time I saw someone else.”_ Ivan defended himself, despising the title. A few reckless acts had given him the ‘man-whore’ title  between his friends. Acts that the morning after, Ivan admittedly regretted. He felt misunderstood,  even by his best friend at times. His desires for intimacy were difficult to explain to his loved ones.

The dating world proved difficult for Ivan. Similar to regular life, Ivan either scared or weirded  out fellow queer men. Sober Ivan  rarely got  far with many, while drunk Ivan could score better. Those home runs wouldn’t turn into anything special; no one wanted to hang  out for _‘fun’_ afterwards . No one wanted to get to know Ivan. He found himself attracting people who sought sex  only . Ivan questioned if there’s something wrong with him, or if he’s unloveable. His college years taught him that the single form of intimacy he’d win is sexual. Weak, he’d give in. 

Perhaps, one day he’ll run into one that will stay.

Embarrassed and upset, Ivan walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He fumbled with the electric kettle while his friend followed him. _“Listen, I’m not trying to be mean, just honest. I get worried about you.”_ Nikola expressed, feeling remorseful for his words. Ivan sighed and shrugged, waiting for the water to boil. _“I understand you're worried, but I don’t enjoy being called a whore. I’ve been seeing him for months. I simply needed a… break.”_ Ivan explained. Aware of him and this man’s dynamic, Nikola could guess what break meant. _“... Mr. Freak still in his cage?”_ He used their nickname for Ivan’s lover. One could say that 'freak’s an _understatement._ The stories Nikola heard were a realm that the vanilla man isn’t in. He thought the chastity cage the man wore topped the list of kinks he didn’t know existed. Nor could comprehend. 

Ivan nodded, frowning at the mention of the cage. _“Yes… I’m supposed to keep him in the cage for another two weeks… I hate it.”_ He confessed. Yawning, the hangover and exhaustion kept his erratic self subdued. His throbbing head caused his hyped up state to be o n pause. He lacked an energetic voice and quick speech. _“If you aren’t really into this stuff, then why do you do it?”_ Nikola asked, confused by their relationship. Ivan would come to him complaining that the extent of fetishes his lover would have, and how dedication to the lifestyle isn’t his preference. 

_“... Because I like him…”_ Ivan shared, looking at the hardwood floors. Thinking the man he had a huge crush on, he had a plan. Become his crush's dream, and he thought that if he could get his crush to like him back, perhaps he’d be  more into everything.  He had to push through it all. Ivan sighed again, a stinging in his chest appearing.  He felt  slightly pathetic, but he couldn’t help himself. Ivan sought love,  even if it’s from a man who wanted to wear a cage on his lower half. 

Ivan turned off the electric kettle when the water began to boil. _“You want some tea?”_ He asked his friend. Nikola nodded, leaning against his best friend. He witnessed the hint of sadness in his violet eyes. He felt guilty for his harsh words. _“I hope you know I’m not trying to be an asshole on purpose, right?”_ He asked. Ivan nodded when those words hit his ears. He isn’t stupid, he knew he’s lucky to have friends like Nikola.  Even if their protectiveness is bothersome at times, he couldn’t predict where he’d be without them. Pouring two mugs of water, he placed tea bags in both and handed over one to Nikola. He nodded, leaning back on him. _“I know…”_ Ivan’s eyes glanced down at his tea, waiting for it to steep. _“Are we still going out ice skating today?”_ He asked. His friend nodded, himself excited to go ou t.  _ “Yeah. Around five. Is your new friend still going?” _

A tiny grin displayed on his face at the mention of Alfred. He’s beyond thrilled to have a new friend. He cherished people  that were fond of his presence.  There aren't a plethora of them. _“Yes, he is. I’m very excited. I think you’ll like him. He’s funny.”_ He boosted. Nikola smiled back, thankful for Ivan making new connections. He’s aware of the struggles Ivan faced peer wise. _“Well, you look hungover and exhausted. You should probably nap before we go out.”_ He analyzed. The statement spot on, Ivan  only had a few hours of sleep.  Usually that’s enough, but all the alcohol and party drugs in his system weighed him down. Water, Advil, and rest would bring his energy back. Finishing the tea, Ivan nodded as he went towards his room. _“I am… Thank you for opening the door for me…”_ The comment is Ivan’s way of showing gratitude for his best friend’s concern. The Bulgarian rolled his eyes, but wore a smile still. 

_ “Anytime.” _

_________________

“Fuck.” 

Gilbert cursed as he swung his head back. Surrounded by two close friends, Alfred and Antonio. The trio were over his house playing video games, and Alfred won the current game of MarioKart. 

“Haaaa.” Alfred teased. Putting the controller down, he checked the time. Four thirty; he should get going. He agreed to go ice skating with Ivan, and he found himself rather excited to meet all his friends. Perhaps they would be as interesting as him. 

“While I’d _love_ to kick you guys asses more, I gotta go. Got plans.” He stated, handing over the controller to Gilbert. Both of his friends turned their heads to look over. “Who are you ditching us for?” Antonio said, teasing. Alfred shook his head, “I’m not ditching! You guys should come with me actually. I’m going ice skating with Ivan and his friends.” He beamed, sharing his excitement with friends. Gilbert immediately grimaced at the mention of Ivan. A mix of shocked and disgusted, he couldn’t believe one of his best friends was leaving to hang with such a weirdo. 

“Are you _serious_? You’re hanging out with _him_ now?” He exclaimed, raising his eyebrow. Antonio  lightly snickered at his reaction. He found his close friend to  constantly have strong opinions on others.  More judgemental,  even . His calm aura made him find it humorous. 

“Yeah… He’s nice. So I’m gunna go.” Alfred felt defensive, his voice hinted. Ivan had been nothing but friendly to him, and until otherwise, he didn’t appreciate Gilbert’s comments. Walking over to get his coat from a chair, Antonio waved at him. “Have fun. I’d go but… I’d break my legs ice skating.” He joked, leaning back into his chair. Gilbert pouted, letting ou t a weak “Bye, have fun.” 

“... Thanks, see you guys later.” Alfred responded, his voice lacking the peppiness it 's known f or. Opening and closing the door, he le ft t he college dorm. He wished his friend wouldn’t be such a douche and try to make him feel guilty for socializing with Ivan. Alfred didn’t find it fair in the slightest,  especially since Ivan’s crime is “being weird”. Brushing it off, it took him a moment to find his car. Putting the address into his GPS, he began his way to the ice skating rink. 

_ ‘I hope I’ m n _ _ot that bad at ice skating.’_ Alfred thought, wondering ho w horrib ly he’s going to embarrass himself today. As long as he isn’t the single person busting his ass; he’d survive. _‘I wonder what his friends are like....’_ His mind asked dozens of questions of his drive. That’s how the man is; his brain on twenty plus one questions. It amazed him at times ho w easi ly his mind could wonder. 

On ce he arrived at the ice skating rink, he messaged Ivan and took himself inside. Glancing around, he hunted for a tall man with silver hair. Spotting him, he greeted Ivan, the trio standing next to him. “Hey, Ivan!” He turned around, displaying a large smile when he saw the perky blond. His new friend came through, how exciting! Slipping his arm on the shorter man’s shoulder, he pulled him closer and used his free hand to point towards him. “This is Alfred!” Ivan’s voice had a chipper tone, matching his body language. Alfred felt his heart skip a beat when brought closer to Ivan. Taking in a breath, he noticed the smell of flowers on Ivan. Must be his cologne, he found the smell enticing and relaxing. Waving at the group, everyone said hello, with Ivan taking charge in introducing his friend group. 

“Elizabeta, Nikola and Andrei.” Ivan pointed to each person. Proud of his core friend group, his face beamed. He adored them , ev en if some of them had love-hate relationships with each other. The fighting is entertaining commonly , especial ly between Elizabeta and Andrei. The pai r fought like cats and do gs, but would make up at the end. Two of his other friends who couldn’t make it, Ján and Eliška bickered  too . Nevertheless, when push came to shove, they all had each other's backs.

“We will try not to speak too much Russian around you. I do not want you to feel left out!” Ivan ruffled Alfred’s hair playfully, making the shorter man’s cheeks turn a slight pink.  He took pleasure in basking in the attention Ivan offered him. “Oh, you guys are all Russian?” Alfred asked, assuming since they spoke it. Everyone but Nikola shook their head.  He instead nodded, a habit from his home country he’s trying to leave  behind . Ivan caught it quickly, knowing Nikola wanted a reminder when seen doing it. 

“You nodded, Niko.” Ivan looked down at Alfred to explain his action for future reference. “Nikola is Bulgarian, and in their country they nod for no, and shake their head for yes. Funny, is it not?” Nikola, rubbed the back of his neck,  slightly embarrassed by the mistake. “Yeah, I try my best not to do it since it confuses everyone who isn’t… Bulgarian.” 

“I will not lie, I usually have to guess if you mean yes or no when you move your head and not speak.” Andrei teased, winning a chuckle from Nikola and Elizabeta. “No, Ivan is the only Russian.” Andrei started to explain. “I’m Romanian, and Elizabeta is from Hungary. We just speak a weird mix of… Russian, English and some Romanian together.” He explained. Paired with their other two friends wh o were C zech and Slovakian, their entire friend group is a mix of different languages, with Russian and English dominating most conversations. 

“So we got the iron curtain here, huh?” Alfred joked, winning a laugh from the group. “Ján and Eliška would get a kick out of that.” Elizabeta said, referring to the absent two. “Ivan’s right, you are funny.” Putting her hands on her hips, the woman had long, wavy chocolate brown hair. Olive green eyes to match, she’s  undoubtedly pretty. Ivan squeezed Alfred’s shoulders, thankful that Alfred offered a great first impression. Letting go, he walked in front of the group and towards the booth that rented skates. “I will skate circles around everyone.” He boosted  playfully . He found himself the best ice skater in the group. He knew he shouldn’t brag, but he did anyway. 

_“We should trip him…”_ Andrei joked to Nikola in Russian. His friend chuckled, shaking his head. _“That a yes or no?”_ Andrei asked, referring to Nikola’s cultural habit of doing it ba ckwards.  He rolled his eyes, _“No, I wouldn’t trip a man who is one hundred and ninety-three centimeters… Unless you have a death wish.”_ Elizabeta heard the comment, piping in. “If he’s got a death wish, I think he should do it.” Her and Andrei took every chance they could to make digs or jokes on each other. _“I should put a hex on you.”_ Andrei said in Romanian, referring to his practicing of magic. The sl ightly-g othic man had an interest in magic, vampires, and fortune telling. Ivan and Nikola, both superstitious folks, made them believe Andrei’s predictions or spells. Elizabeta attempted to act  as if she didn’t care or believe in magic. Although she had unlucky streaks at times, it  left her curious if he is  right . She’d  never admit it however.

Elizabeta’s one line of English made it impossible for Alfred to understand the conversation, and  Ivan’s focused on getting shoes to pick up the jokes on tripping him. Turning to Alfred, he acquired his shoe size. “What do you wear?” He asked, pointing to the sizes offered on the board. “Oh- I’m a ten and a half.” He answered, standing next to him as he went for his wallet.  Alfred's beat by Ivan who  already paid for them both. The clerk heard Alfred’s answer and got the second set for him. Ivan thanked him and handed the pair over to Alfred. "You ticket is paid for too."

“How much do I owe you?” Alfred asks, looking for cash. Ivan shook his head, denying the money. “It is on me. Do not worry, my friend.” He felt it’s the correct thing to do. Alfred agreed  to be his friend. Covering the shoes and entrance fees were showing gratitude. Alfred blinked and put his wallet  away . _‘He’s real sweet.’_ He thought, smiling. “That’s really nice of you, man.” He thanked Ivan and went to the benches at the rink. Both switching shoes, Ivan dotted after his new friend. “Do you need help putting them on?” He offered. Alfred shook his head, managing to get the skates off himself. “Nah, I got it. But thank you.” Offering another smile, he stood up, wobbly however. Ivan offered support  once in the rink. Alfred held on to him for dear life in the ice. 

“Oh god, I’m gunna bust my ass…” Alfred complained. Ivan laughed, skating sl owly w hile holding Alfred’s hands. “You will be alright!” He exclaimed, explaining to Alfred how to move his legs. Getting mo re f amiliar, he hung on le ss t ight to Ivan. The Russian able to skate faster, moving fo rward a s Alfred skated ba ckwards.  Both enjoying themselves, Ivan forgot his other friends were skating ar ound t hem pl ayfully.  “Aww, how cute.” Elizabeta teased, be hind I van. “Poor Alfred needs someone to hold his hand.” 

Alfred tried to keep a unfazed expression, he didn’t want to blush in front of Ivan again. “Listen, we all can’t be as graceful on the ice as you.” Alfred joked back, Elizabeta shrugging and grinning. “At least you’re self aware. You being helpless stops Ivan from showing off.” Her teasing changed towards Ivan, who offered sass back. “My dear, do not test me. I will jump around you next time.” His comeback had Elizabeta  playfully bump her hip into him. She turned her attention to Alfred. “So, what major are you?” She asked, curious since she knew they went to the same college. 

“Finance. You?” He replied. Alfred  rarely got questions on his major and why since  it’s considered _‘boring’_. “Biology. We’re all nerds here.” She joked, looking up at Ivan with a smile. She circled them  before checking them both  out for a moment. _‘They_ _ really are cute… I’ll tease Ivan la ter.’ _ Elizabeta put her habit of putting people together in rest for no w.  While it’s fun to get her friends flustered, she didn’t want to scare off a new friend. Ivan had trouble enough, she wouldn't add to that problem. 

Taking le ft s o she could bother Andrei, she le ft t he pair alone. On ce A lfred became steady, Ivan moved faster, still having a watchful eye. His grip tight, he felt protective over his new friend. He’d admit that while humorous it’d be if he fell, it’d be cruel to let that happen. Mean pranks were a thing in the past Ivan. It cost him a few friendships, and he’d learn his lesson. 

“Alfred, you must tell me, what are your hobbies?” Ivan desired to know everything  about his new comrade. Ivan mentally and literally took notes on his friends. Their likes, dislikes, hobbies, favorite things. He could name Nikola’s favorites on the top of his head. Green, mint ice cream, Kebab, rootbeer, and anything rose scented. 

“What are your favorite things? I want to know.” His tone is genuine, with him looking over to the shorter blond. Alfred, who could  be described as  slightly conceited, enjoyed talking  about himself. “Well, I think I’m kinda of a stereotypical dude. Sports, video games, the outdoors… but I like to draw and film stuff too? I just like to have fun.” Alfred wished he’d phrase himself better. He felt like he made himself sound basic and uninteresting. His interests we re spread o ut, es pecially w hen involving history and the arts. However, he found himself having trouble wording it since they are all over the place. 

“You can draw?” Ivan asked, grinning as he pulled Alfred closer while they skated. Alfred felt his heart racing, although he couldn’t understand why. Nodding, he gushed on one of his hobbies. “Yeah, I’m decent at it… I really loved anime and cartoons when I was young, so I began drawing it. I could never make it a job, it’s all just for fun.” He explained. Certain hobbies we re kept f or a reason. Alfred found himself used to the skates, and he could pr obably s kate without holding Ivan’s hand. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the closeness. His skating skills were rusty, but his athleticism gifted him with the ability to pick things up with ease. 

“What about you?”

Ivan qu ickly r esponded, his free hand rubbing his eyes. While chipper, he isn’t as energetic as the first two times he saw Ivan. The man had bags under his eyes, and appeared tired. However, hyper vibes could still shine through his exhaustion. “I love to knit, skate, read, play chess, math, chemistry, physics, and to drink.” He glanced over at Alfred with wide eyes. “I would not be a stereotypical Russian without drinking, yes?” He joked. Alfred answered by snorting and chuckling with a nod. “Pfft, yeah, maybe. But you sound really smart.” He complimented. He  never could list math as a hobby,  even with it a large factor of his major. Alfred felt jealous that others could find such topics fun. Part of him wished he had that ability and passion. Perhaps people would take him  more seriously and  not stereotype him as a dumb blond. 

Ivan smiled at his kind words. “That is very nice of you to say. I am smart, I do know that! I try not to brag, but I feel as if that is the only thing I have.” He bit his lip, regretting the ending comment due to the personal nature. Confessions could slip without effort and leave Ivan wishing he’d think his words through. Ivan’s own self hatred ran deep, and the single talent he without a reasonable doubt could claim is intelligence.  Even when his mood is sky high, the voice in the back of his head didn't disappear. 

Alfred shook his head at Ivan’s comment. Finding it untrue, he debuted. “Nah, I don’t think that’s true. You seem like a really nice guy. Don’t put yourself down like that… You say it enough and others will think that shit too.” His advice came from a personal place. While gifted with a high self esteem, everyone got insecure. Certain comments dug at Alfred, but he’d learn to shrug it off. Sulking and agreeing with people’s gossip on ly c onfirmed it. 

Ivan squeezed his hand, excited since few people said encouraging comments. His eyes lingered to Alfred, wide and smiling. "You are very sweet. I should invite you to more things." He stated, in a ma tter-of-fact t one. Alfred snorted at the blunt response, grateful. "Same here! I'll tell you when I'm doing something. Between work and school, I try to squeeze in good time." Alfred juggled work and school full time, leaving him to plan his free time  carefully . He prided himself on the ability to do it all.  Now Ivan's on a list of folks to pay attention  too . Interesting personality, friendly aura, and chill friends. 

Not to mention, such cute smiles are hard to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long. Any comments and kudos make me super happy ; u ; ]


End file.
